emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Turner
Alan Jonathan Turner is a character in Emmerdale. He first appeared on 18th March 1982 as the new manager of NY Estates at Home Farm. He was first portrayed as a boozing, womanising and bullying manager of Home Farm but has mellowed in recent years. He became the Woolpack landlord in 1991 and has been retired since 1999 and lives at Victoria Cottage. As of March 2012 Alan Turner has been a resident of Emmerdale for 30 years. 'Biography' Backstory Alan Johnathan Turner was born on the 5th August 1935 in Chichester, Sussex. He had a brother William who died young. Alan went to boarding school. Alan met and married Jill when very young and they had two children, Terence in 1964/1965 - later altered in the story-line to 1952, and Steph - originally born in the late 1960s, later altered in the story-line to July 1953. Alan favoured Terence in their youth and was a lousy father and Steph used to be scared of him whe he lost his temper whilst drunk. Sometime during the 1950s perhaps Alan served time in the Army. From 1964 to 1966 Terence sexually abused Steph, when she was just 11 to 13 years old. Alan never knew about this. Alan and Jill became estranged by the early 1980s. 1982-1991 In March 1982 Alan Turner was appointed as the new manager of NY Estates at Home Farm, Beckindale. He was inept, boozing and bullying. He was grotty to the staff and proved himself to be very unpopular. In 1982 he sacked Jackie Merrick after blaming him for a shooting wekend on the estate going wrong, claiming he was reponsible as he organised it. Jackie retorted by torching an NY Estates caravan which was the home of the Merricks before they moved to Emmerdale. In 1983 Alan made a pass at his young secretary and even resorted to blackmail to a John Tuplin to go along with redundancies. In January 1984 the NY Estates managing director Christopher Meadows paid him a visit and told him to change his ways or he would be fired. Later on in 1984 his wife Jill turned up and recommended Caroline Bates to him as a secretary. Alan was also having to pay Oxford University fees for his son Terence and public school fees for his daughter, Mary. In April 1985 Alan made a drunken pass at Caroline. He later accidentally ran Jackie Merrick off his motorbike in his Land Rover. But Caroline Bates bought out Turner's better side. During his time as manager at Home Farm he made a rival in Joe Sugden who in 1986 got his job. Alan remained at Home Farm as manager of the game farm. 1991-1999 When Amos Brearly called time on his tenure as Woolpack landlord after 43 years Alan Turner bought the pub off him. Henry Wilks was irritated by Alan's ways of modernising the pub. Alan even opened up a gourmet restaurant in the pubs old tap room. Henry Wilks died of a heart attack in October 1991. In 1993 Alan started seeing Shirley Foster. He had a wine bar built at the back of the pub but in the December 1993 plane crash, a fireball hit it demolishing it and crippling Chris Tate. On that fateful night, Alan initially thought the village was rocked by a huge gas explosion but when he surveyed the damage and saw fires all over the village and outside he had his doubts. Later that night, the cause of the destruction was found, a plane had crashed on the village. Alan helped Frank Tate and Josh remove some of the rubble which had trapped Chris until the fire brigade arrived. Alan was shocked at the devastation the plane crash had caused the village. Alan married Shirley in February 1994 but she was shot in a hostage raid by Viv Windsor's carzed ex husband Reg Dawson. Alan was distraught and turned to the drink. After he came to terms with Shirley's death he became a much more serious person. A few years later in 1998 his granddaughter Tricia Stokes turned up and she formed a close relationship with him. Alan even gave his blessing when Tricia married local chef Marlon Dingle and let them live with him for a time. Alan was quite biased towards his granddaughter. Alan had a heart attack in 1999 and sold the Woolpack shortly afterwards. Bernice Blackstock took over as landlady. Her mother Diane arrived in November that year. Alan now could enjoy retirement. 2000-2007 In March 2000 Alan was about to drive a minibus load of villagers out of the village when a Tate Haulage lorry with dodgy brakes careered into the minibus leaving 4 people dead. Alan, Seth, Marc Reynolds, Joseph Tate, Victoria and Sarah Sugden survived. Alan turned 65 in August 2000 and became a pensioner. In 2002 Alan's daughter Stephanie, Tricia's mother turned up. Alans relationship with her was strained in contrast to his relationship with his granddaughter. That year Steph introduced Shelley Williams as a new love interest for Alan. Although when Tricia was killed in the Emmerdale storm on New Years Eve 2003, Alan and Steph were reunited as they shared their grief. When Alan started getting friendly with Shelley, Steph got jealous and spread rumours that she was only after his money. Shelley ended up leaving Emmerdale and Alan. He started drinking heavily as a result. One day at the B&B Alan and Steph had an argument and he fell down the stairs. His injuries left him at Steph's mercy and she began doping him. She also formulated a plan to sell his business and have him put in sheltered accomodation. Alan eventually realised what Steph was doing and managed to get word to his neighbours. Steph was stopped. Evidence of Shelley being held in the B&B cellar emerged and it looked like Steph had murdered her. After months of waiting for news Alan accepted Shelley was dead, only for her to come to her own memorial service. He was horrified that she let Steph go to prison for suspected murder but forgave her and they developed a relationship. Alan was unable to disown his daughter even when Shelley couldn't live with Steph around. Shelley left again and Alan persuaded Steph to track her down and bring her home. On the ferry, unknown to Alan, Steph and Shelley argued and Steph threw her overboard. She returned to Emmerdale and her relationship with Alan grew stronger. He even let her take over the B&B again and she started dating local doctor Adam Forsythe. Steph later claimed she had been sexually abused as a teenager by her older brother Terence. Alan dismissed the claims, branding them "rubbish". In the spring of 2006 he regained contact with his estranged son and turned against Steph, Betty and Adam and moved into Holdgate Farm with Terence. Alan later discovered that Terence had indeed abused Steph and threw him out. Terence returned to torment Steph in April 2006 and this lead to a violent altercation between Terence, Steph and Adam, resulting in Terence's death. Adam was arrested and when Alan went to visit him in prison to demand answers he was shocked to be told Adam had hanged himself. Adam took her on holiday and married her, the murder weighed on Steph's sanity and she was later sectioned. Terence's body was later found underneath the rubble of the Kings River showhome which exploded. Steph was later charged with hs murder. Feeling low, Alan got close with Betty Eagleton and clumsily made a pass at her. Alan was embarrassed when she rejected him. In November 2006 Alan decided to go to Australia to visit Kathy Brookman. He returned and moved into Keepers Cottage with Betty and her beau Sandy. 2008-present. Alan took another extended holiday in early 2008 to visit Kathy in Australia again and returned in June that year. He organised the Emmerdale Village Fete that summer. In February 2009 he mourned the death of his old foe turned friend Jack Sugden. In July 2009 Alan's old biker friend Eddy Fox turned up and asked him to go travelling with him. Alan was reluctant but later agreed. He left the village in August 2009 to go travelling, returning in April 2010. In December 2010 when the circumstances surrouding the death of Elizabeth Pollard in the December 1993 plane crash emerged, after Eric started recieving letters from a lady called "Elizabeth", Alan was forced to reveal all to Val Pollard about the circumstances surrounding her death and how many people suspected Eric had murdered her. When Elizabeth's son Michael Feldmann turned up Alan lent his old friend some money when he saw he was struggling. Michael left the village when he found that Elizabeth had been killed by debris from the plane. In January 2011 a fire ripped through Keepers Cottage, Victoria Cottage and Connelton View started by deranged policeman Nick Henshall. Alan temporarily moved into Mill Cottage until Keeprs was redecorated. In August 2011 Turner offered to mind Sandy Thomas at Mulberry Cottage while he recovered from a sprained ankle. In December 2011 he attended the renewal of the wedding vows of village vicar Ashley Thomas and Laurel. He then asked Betty not to speculate over the recent attack on Cain Dingle. In late January 2012, he covered for Brenda at the cafe, his first time in a while working at the cafe. In March 2012 Alan, havinf once ran Home Farm and had been a councillor, had doubts about the village festival planned by Home Farm owner Declan Macey for the summer and raised his concerns to him. On the 23rd March 2012, Alan Turner will have been a resident of the village for 30 years. Memorable moments During his almost 30 years in Emmerdale Turner has had many memorable moments such as his comic double act with Seth Armstrong and Mrs Bates. In 1985 he mixed whisky with sherry and make a drunken pass at Mrs Bates.